


Out of the Blue

by LuxuriouslyLuminescent



Series: Intertwined Soulmate Oneshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But there's nothing explicit, It's that completely colorblind until you meet your soulmate soulmate au, M/M, Model Kim Mingyu, Music video filming, Singer Xu Ming Hao, i'll change the rating if I have to, mingyu has a manager, things get Spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxuriouslyLuminescent/pseuds/LuxuriouslyLuminescent
Summary: Mingyu is a work-driven model who knows how to roll with the punches, so when he gets an impromptu job filming all the way in China, he thinks nothing of it. However, when he arrives and meets the artist he's working with, things get complicated.This is my first attempt at writing anything sort of spicy so bear with me, please.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Intertwined Soulmate Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780138
Kudos: 52
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is for a Prompt Week in a discord server I'm in, and I literally got it done at the last minute, so please give it some love!! The prompt is Soulmates/Enemies to Lovers and I simply picked the soulmate one. Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to drop a comment!!

The camera lights were blinding. Mingyu couldn’t see his own hands in front of his face, but he carried on, turning slowly to give the lens a view of his curves. A fierce expression was painted on his face. Every single angle he could find was offered up to the hungry photographers. 

The director didn’t need to speak. Mingyu knew exactly what to do, striking every pose with confidence. 

Silence, with the exception of the clicking of the shutters, filled the studio. 

Everything came to a halt when the director’s hand flew up. “Bring the periwinkle piece.”

A stylist hurried over to the clothing racks and combed briskly through the endless garments, grabbing at a jacket then looking to the director for confirmation. 

“No, the other one.” 

She replaced the jacket with another one just beside it and hurried over to Mingyu. He shrugged off the jacket, eyeing the jacket folded over the stylist’s arm. For a moment, he wondered what it actually looked like, instead of the light, delicate gray that met his eyes. He could only imagine the color saturating the jacket, the boring monochrome that was his world offering no help. 

He’d have to wait a while to truly see it. Without his soulmate, the world would remain colorless. 

“Continue, Mingyu.” The director called, and he did, letting himself fall into an easy pose. 

People always asked him how he worked as a model without being able to see color. He wondered that himself sometimes, but he always had an answer for them.

“ _ I just need to look good in the clothes, not see what they look like _ .”

He wasn’t really concerned about being colorblind and without his soulmate. Four years of college passed by, Mingyu putting in all his energy into finding his one and only. He even studied abroad in hopes of finding them. By his third year, the weight of his failure dragged him down into a world of sadness and grief. Seeing the grayscale around him was pure torture for the longest time. When his academic performance slipped, he realized that he had to keep going. Life would continue with or without his soulmate and he wouldn’t let himself get left behind.

“Okay, that’s enough for today. Thank you for the hard work.” The director said, waving her hand at the photographers. 

Mingyu peeled off his outfit in favor of his comfortable streetwear before shoving his things into his bag and heading to the lounge. He sent a short text to his manager, letting her know he was done with the shoot, and hurried at the thought of having a hot cup of coffee.

  
  


He pushed his way into the lounge and immediately made himself a cup of coffee. He had to wake up at 3 a.m. to do that shoot and didn’t have any time to eat or get himself prepared. He practically fell asleep while the stylists did his hair and makeup. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, probably his manager, but he opted to ignore it in favor of finding himself something to eat. 

His phone buzzed again.

The basket right next to the coffee maker had muffins, something he usually wouldn’t go for, but there wasn’t much else, so he grabbed one and took a bite out of it. 

His phone buzzed  _ again _ . 

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he pulled out his phone to see several angry texts from his manager, so instead of just replying, he called her. 

“Jisoo, what’s--”

“MINGYU. The boss just signed you for a music video in China, go pack your bags. The shoot this afternoon has been cancelled and we’re leaving in an hour.” She said before promptly hanging up.

Mingyu blinked confusedly, phone still to his ear. He looked down at his muffin and coffee then sighed. He’d have to eat later.

  
  


-

  
  


Mingyu stepped out of the arrival gate, taking in the black and white signs telling him where to go. Jisoo came to stand next to him, already reminding him of the schedule, but Mingyu was distracted by the bright light filtering through the glass roof. It made the surfaces around them glow a stark white against the ubiquitous, bland grays. The sight was somewhat relaxing.

They were headed to a studio for a shooting with a The8, or Xu Minghao, he was told. Minghao was a popular Chinese artist, what he did exactly was beyond Mingyu, but Jisoo mentioned this job was a little different than his usual shoot. 

They took a cab straight from the airport to the studio, arriving quicker than Mingyu expected. The studio was dark, seemingly painted all black, but Mingyu could see the occasional speck of a lighter tone in the paint. 

He was whisked away for hair and makeup first, greeted by two girls wielding glitter and metallic paints. They worked quietly, only occasionally asking him to move. They added a few finishing touches before letting Mingyu see himself in the mirror. 

He was blown away by the stylist’s work. Contour made his angles even sharper than they already were, shadows falling under his cheekbones. A reflective eyeshadow that caught all the lights shining down was smeared over his lids and matched the shine in his eyes. A shade of something dark framed the outer edges of his eyes; the illusion of longer lashes was popular those days. His brows were left alone, bold against his skin, a look he wasn’t used to. The whole thing was tied together by the gentle color on his lips, only a few shades darker than their normal color.

The stylists gave him something simple to wear: a dark and silky tank top with a stretchy, one-sleeved mesh net shirt to go over it, some black, tight satin pants, and way too many earrings. He got changed immediately, trying his best not to mess up the work the makeup artists just finished, and went back to them just in case. When they gave him the thumbs up, he went over and plopped down into the seat next to Jisoo. 

“So when’s he gonna be here?” Mingyu asked, looking over at his manager. 

“He should’ve been here already, but the director said he’s running late.” Jisoo said. Mingyu nodded and leaned further into his seat. 

Looking around, there weren’t many other models or actors, just a few other women and men who were practicing on the other side of the room, probably backup dancers. They were dressed similarly to himself, with the thin mesh being the most prominent piece. He watched, almost entranced, as they went through their choreography. It was so fluid and effortless. He wondered if he could learn how to dance like that, too. 

A voice rang out through the studio, calling something in mandarin, drawing everyone’s attention. Mingyu looked and laid eyes on an elegant man running over to the director. It wasn’t hard for Mingyu to guess it was Minghao. He was too good looking to just be another dancer or model. 

His eyes were glued to Minghao as he jogged over to the dancers, giving them a slight bow. The light bounced so nicely off of his silky looking hair. Mingyu wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through it. 

“That’s him,” Jisoo said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I could tell,” Mingyu replied. 

Jisoo showed him her phone. It was a page on how to say hi in Mandarin. 

“Jisoo how many times have we been to China?” Mingyu laughed. 

“Not enough if you can’t remember how to say hello.” She said as she took her phone back. 

“I remember, it’s--”

The shadow of a visitor looming over him slowed the greeting on his tongue, the sound trailing off as he turned to look at them. 

It was sudden. Like the snapping of a rubber band stretched to its limits, the world erupted into a chorus of different hues. 

Color. There was color… 

His eyes landed on Minghao, who glowed gorgeously under the lights, staring at Mingyu with shock written all over his face.

“Holy shit…” 

He shot up out of his seat before he could stop himself, knees almost giving out under him. He could barely register Jisoo gasping beside him.

The attack of color was overloading his system, his lungs constricting painfully and the blood in his veins pumping faster and faster. If his heart had burst from his chest, he wouldn’t have been surprised. 

The difference in the shades of light filtering down from overhead mesmerized him. Light was light... how could it have color? There was no way, it wasn’t possible, this all had to be fake. There were cameras hidden somewhere on the set, he just knew it. 

There was no way this was real. Right?

He lifted his trembling, sleeved arm into the light, eyes widening as the colors changed smoothly, flowing from one tint to another when he moved. He never even imagined clothes could do that. It was so beautiful. 

There was so much to see. Too much, even. The bright, flashy colors on Minghao’s clothes, the tint on his cheeks and his smooth complexion, no longer a singular palette of greys. 

He drank it all in, as if it would disappear any second, burning it into his memory. 

Tears stung his eyes, threatening to spill over. How could he give up on all of this? How could he toss this all away without a second thought? How could he rob himself of something so magnificent that words couldn’t describe. 

Minghao. 

He looked back at him. Tears were flowing steadily down his cheeks. Seeing them made Mingyu’s heart clench, and he had his arms wrapped around the other man before he could think.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered over and over again. 

He’d been selfish. 

The only thing he considered when he stopped looking was himself. He overlooked Minghao and his feelings. He robbed him of the chance to see the color come to life in front of his eyes. He robbed him of the chance to find his  _ soulmate _ . 

Minghao’s hands grabbed weakly at the back of his shirt. Tears soaked the front of his shirt as the shorter man pulled him closer. 

“I can’t believe I found you,” Minghao sobbed. Mingyu’s heart shattered at the sound. 

The sound of Jisoo clearing her throat made Mingyu jump. He promptly let go of Minghao, arms landing stiffly at his sides, and turned to face her. 

“Mingyu! What did you do to him, why is he crying?” 

“H-he… ”

“Yeah? Go on!”

“He’s my… soulmate.” 

Jisoo froze for a moment, mouth falling open before she quickly snapped it shut and composed herself. Clearing her throat, she said, “O… kay. Why don’t you two go talk for a minute and then we continue shooting?”

“That won’t be necessary.” Minghao said, drawing Mingyu’s eyes back to him, rubbing the tears from his eyes. “We can talk after the shoot.”

“I agree. Wait… You know Korean?” Mingyu blinked. 

“Yeah, I studied dance there for a few years, picked up the language, too.” Minghao gave him a watery smile. “I’m gonna go get ready now. Sorry for being late.”

Before Mingyu could say anything, Minghao walked over to the stylists. 

Mingyu sat back down in his seat. There was too much happening. He looked over at Jisoo, marvelling at the gleaming jewelry hanging from her ears and neck.

There was a strange, new emotion brewing in his heart. It was something he never felt before.

“How are you feeling, Mingyu? Are you okay?” He heard Jisoo whisper. 

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m… overwhelmed.”

“I understand. We can cancel if you need some time to process.” Jisoo offered, patting his shoulder. 

“No, no, I’m fine. I can do this.” He mumbled. There wasn’t any reason why he couldn’t continue, he was just… a little shaken up. He would be fine in no time. 

Mingyu took some time to settle back down, drink some water and take a few deep breaths. Meeting his soulmate shouldn’t get in the way of work, no matter how jarring it was. Professionalism was his strong point and he wouldn’t let that change.

The director called everyone to the set, giving them the runthrough of the scenes. First up was Minghao and the backup dancers. Apparently this was the second day of filming, Mingyu being called in at the last minute for a concept change. The dancers were there to film their last scene.

He sat back and watched the dancers work their magic. They weaved effortlessly around each other and Minghao, painting a stunning picture of absolute fluidity, and while the dance didn’t last long, Mingyu absorbed each and every move in fascination. 

“Don’t be nervous.” Jisoo whispered to him before he was called over. A thumbs up was thrown in her direction and he walked over to the set. 

Minghao was waiting for him, styled up and dressed. He wore an outfit similar to Mingyu’s, a black, satin tank top with a high collar, and a sheer, dark organza outerpiece. The sleeves of the piece were long and flowing, only cuffed at Minghao’s wrists. The body of the piece was cut short in the front, falling just above Minghao’s hips, and led to a long train at the back. His pants that hugged every single curve were made of satin like Mingyu’s. The makeup on his eyes was identical to Mingyu’s save for the glitter and the extra metallic gold painted on his waterline. 

Mingyu pried his eyes away from Minghao as the director told them what he was looking for. 

The words the director used were foreign to Mingyu. 

Tantalizing. Carnal.

Of course he knew what the words meant, but he’d never done a job like that before. All of his shoots were just modelling, showing off the clothes or his face. Never in his life had he taken a job that required him to have his hands all over someone else, or someone else’s hands on him. 

Minghao took his hand, eyes crinkled and a large smile adorning his face, and led him over to the short platform they had to sit on. 

They sat directly across from each other on the platform, Mingyu sitting on his legs and Minghao kneeling on both knees. Two stylists stood behind him, helping him fix the overpiece into place. 

The lights shone dimly overhead and directly behind the camera, illuminating their bolded features. Minghao turned and called something to the director in madarin, giving him the thumbs up. 

“Okay,” Minhgao began, “For this scene, just stare into my eyes and put your hands on my hips, then when I come closer, lean your head on my shoulder facing my neck.” 

Mingyu nodded, shoving down all unnecessary emotions running wild in his chest and getting into position.

The slate clacked, and the scene started. 

The song played loudly, drowning out any other sound in the studio, Minghao already mouthing along with the lyrics, and staring down at Mingyu with lidded eyes, and Mingyu stared back with an equally sharp gaze. He could see all the little details on Minghao’s face, from the way his eyelashes curled just above his eyelids, to the smile lines where his nose and cheeks met. His skin looked so soft, Mingyu had to hold himself back from reaching up to cradle his face. 

Minghao moved closer, fingers lightly brushing against the underside of Mingyu’s jaw. His breath caught in his throat when Minghao dipped his head low, leaning in close enough for Mingyu to feel the warmth radiating off of his lips. Instead of closing the gap between them, his head swung towards the camera, effectively leaving Mingyu’s mind reeling. The desperate urge to touch seized him as he laid his head on the man’s shoulder. He hoped Minghao couldn’t feel his cheeks burning against him. 

When he exhaled, he could feel Minghao shiver against him. The rich scent of Minghao’s cologne was dizzying as he took a breath in. The sweet smell of vanilla and cardamom filled his senses. 

Minghao’s hand came back, trailing down from his jaw to his neck, and the slate sounded again. 

They both leaned away from each other quickly. Mingyu could feel his ears burning as he remembered the crew was watching them. 

“Nice job.” Minghao said, cheeks tinted. 

The director said something and Minghao nodded in his direction. 

“Okay, the next scene is simple. You just have to stand while I dance around you.”

Mingyu got down from the platform and followed Minghao to an emptier part of the set. They stood silently while the crew brought in a different camera. Mingyu looked at Minghao out of the corner of his eye, focusing on the way the shorter man chewed on his lips. He hadn’t noticed how full they were when they were right in front of him. The faint color they had been had been replaced with a bright, angry one, only making them look more inviting. 

The stylists approached Minghao and began helping Minghao out of the overpiece.

“Oh,” Minghao suddenly said, “When I stop in front of you, drag your hands down my chest. And follow my lead if I change anything.” 

Mingyu nodded, heart pounding in his chest. “Okay.”

The camera was set up and the director came over to move them into position, with Mingyu standing directly in the view of the camera while Minghao waited just out of view. The director cued the slate and the music resumed. 

Minghao strode confidently into view, immediately starting the routine. He moved easily in circles around Mingyu, stopping behind him once, back to back, leaning on him briefly. Mingyu’s eyes were trained on Minghao, even following him over his shoulder. The dancer threw an occasional nonchalant glance in Mingyu’s direction and it drove him crazy. The look in his eyes was seductive, daring him to come get a taste.

Minghao stopped in front of him facing the camera, arms stretched out to either side, making their way up in a slow arc. 

Mingyu’s hands were on Minghao before he could think. They trailed slowly down his chest, in time with Minghao’s arms, feeling the dancer’s firm muscles through the thin top. His hands stopped at Minghao’s waist when the slate clacked. 

“That was good,” Minghao said as he stepped away, “Don’t be shy, though. I could barely feel that.”

“O-oh, okay…” Mingyu breathed. 

The crew came flying in like a flock of birds to drag the camera away with the stylists following quickly after, checking to see if they needed any other touch ups. The stylist in front of Mingyu picked at his hair before stepping away with a satisfied grin on her face. 

Once everything was settled, the set was cleared and they were both standing in front of the camera again, with Minghao standing in front of him and looking into the lens. The only thing Mingyu was supposed to do was have his hands on Minghao’s hips and press his face into his neck. 

A nod from the director set them both into place. Minghao moved before the music played; gyrating his hips slowly, each roll matching the punctuated beats echoing around them as he lowered himself towards the ground. Mingyu’s hands slid easily up to his waist before the dancer came back up. 

He bit back a groan as Minghao rolled his hips against him and brought his arms up, fingers wrapping loosely at the nape of Mingyu’s neck. His grip tightened on the shorter man. A dangerous heat was growing in his lower abdomen, excitement coursing through his veins. Minghao leaned his head back onto his shoulder, eyes fluttering closed. He pulled Minghao’s hips against him as the dancer’s back arched, savouring the sweet friction. 

He wondered what the camera saw. If the arch in Minghao’s back was clear. If the man’s parted, glistening lips were in frame. 

He pressed his nose further into the shorter man’s neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne again, holding back the urge to press his lips against it. His fingers itched to feel smooth, warm skin instead of fabric. Something indecent was clouding his mind, pushing him to the edge, telling him to just let go, be reckless. 

The camera moved upwards sharply before the slate sounded. 

The abrupt noise snapped Mingyu back to reality and he stepped away instantly.

Embarrassment washed over him when he looked at Minghao, who gave him another weak smile before going over to the director. How could he put his hands on Minghao so shamelessly when they’d just met? He cursed his lack of self-control and wiped a hand over his face. Things would get complicated if he didn’t get it together. 

  
  


The next scene was even worse than the last. 

The director decided last minute that Mingyu didn’t need his shirt anymore and changed their positions, Mingyu laying on his back with Minghao sitting right on top of him. The dancer moved with the music, letting his gaze wander from the camera down to Mingyu, hands trailing smoothly over his own torso. Mingyu couldn’t help the arousal pooling in his stomach as Minghao laid flat on top of him. His focus was still on the camera, mouthing the lyrics before sitting back up, dragging his hands over Mingyu’s abdomen. His head leaned all the way back until he was looking straight at the ceiling.

The director shouted, halting Minghao’s performance. Mingyu watched as Minghao rolled his eyes at whatever the director said before getting off of him. He helped Mingyu sit up, muttering something under his breath.

“The director says that’s enough for this scene, we’re moving on to the next one.” Minghao sighed. 

“Okay, is it the last one?” Mingyu asked. 

Minghao nodded. “Yeah it should be, unless the director has other ideas.”

One of the crew rushed over, interrupting them, with a short stool, placing it just beside the platform. Minghao stepped up on it and motioned for Mingyu to come over. 

Mingyu stopped right in front of him and noticed they were the same height now. 

“For this one, just hold on to me and I’ll do the rest.” Minghao said, pulling Mingyu closer. He complied easily, wrapping his arms around Minghao’s waist, his chin resting on his shoulder. 

“This should be our last one, so just relax, okay?” Minghao whispered in his ear.

“I’ll try.” Mingyu whispered back. 

Minghao continued his lip syncing, ghosting his hands over Mingyu’s back. Minghao’s head swung in a circle before he pulled Mingyu closer. Mingyu could feel Minghao’s fingers sliding up his neck and into his hair, pulling his head to the side as the dancer’s warm lips ghosted over the juncture of his neck. Mingyu shuddered.

He felt electrified. As if he’d been plugged in and turned on, and the current was traveling under his skin. His head was pulled back to its original position and Minghao laid his head on his shoulder. 

The music stopped, and they were done. 


End file.
